


Проверка на прочность

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В арке будущего Гокудера и Сквало вынуждены поменяться местами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проверка на прочность

**Author's Note:**

> «Кто за енотовый хвост потянет, того енотовым хвостом по лбу стукнет». Военная доктрина, она же народная мудрость. (с) 
> 
> Фик был написан на ЗФБ-2014 за команду Занзаса. 
> 
> Бета - Toriya

Однажды… Хаято ненавидел это слово, за ним всегда следовали какие-нибудь неприятные сюрпризы. Так вот, однажды, в один прекрасный понедельник Дон Тимотео призвал Цуну и Занзаса на малый семейный совет, велев им явиться только в сопровождении заместителей. 

В маленький треугольный кабинет, где места едва хватало на три кресла, они вошли одновременно, плечом к плечу: сперва Цуна и Занзас, потом Сквало и Хаято. Дон Тимотео уже ждал их. 

— Так-так, — бледные в пигментных пятнах старческие руки легли на круглый набалдашник трости. Дон Тимотео уставился на одинаково замерших перед ним «наследничков», как порой называл их полушутя: — Значит, не справляетесь? 

Занзас презрительно вздернул подбородок, а Цуна виновато вздохнул. Сквало вскинулся было, но под прозрачным взглядом («как у древней рептилии», — подумалось Хаято) умолк, так ничего и не сказав. Контракт с тайваньской мафией они провалили коллективно, можно даже сказать, дружно. Причем этого удалось бы избежать, если бы Занзас чуть меньше отвлекался на виски, а Цуна — на то, чтобы урезонить Занзаса. И от этого было досаднее всего. 

Хаято стоял за плечом Цуны и пытался выглядеть непринужденно. Ничего, кроме головомойки, от сегодняшнего «малого совета» он не ждал. А старик не торопился раскрывать карты. 

— Выпьете что-нибудь, мальчики? 

— Чай. 

— Кофе. 

Цуна и Занзас произнесли это одновременно, не сговариваясь, вызвав у дона Тимотео приступ надсадного хихиканья. Хаято подумал, что старый дон, похоже, уже не просто на пороге маразма, но давно его перешагнул. 

Бесстрастные, похожие одна на другую Червелло материализовались рядом с доном Тимотео, каждая с подносом в руках: чай и кофе, оба напитка в крохотных чашечках с золотым вензелем Вонголы на круглых белых боках. Вручив их Цуне и Занзасу, девушки застыли немыми изваяниями по обе стороны от дона Тимотео. 

— Садитесь, — приказал тот железным тоном, небрежно стряхнув маску старого маразматика, и Цуна и Занзас, как подкошенные, упали в свои кресла. У Хаято, хотя тон дона Тимотео предназначался не ему, тоже упало сердце, растаяв в желудке крохотным ледяным комочком. — Я очень недоволен вами, мальчики. Вами и вашими заместителями. 

Сквало, навытяжку стоявший за креслом Занзаса, подавился кашлем. В последнее время даже он не рисковал говорить без спроса при старом боссе. 

— Но… — начал Цуна, и дон Тимотео оборвал его властным взмахом руки. 

— С этой минуты и ровно на семь дней вы обменяетесь своими заместителями. 

Звяк! — чашка с кофе выпала из пальцев Занзаса в опасной близости от ноги дона Тимотео, на светлом бежево-золотом ковре расплылось бурое пятно. Хаято даже не успел разглядеть ее полет, а Сквало заметно вздрогнул. 

— Ты так неаккуратен, — с легким укором покачал головой старик. 

Одна из Червелло собрала осколки, а вторая выкатила из-за портьеры в углу маленький столик, на котором лежал лист бумаги, исписанный каллиграфическим почерком. 

— Подпишите оба. И надеюсь, это будет последняя наша встреча из-за подобных неприятностей. 

«А если Занзас меня убьет, это будет считаться за неприятность?» — подумал Хаято, но промолчал. 

— Прошу прощения, дон Тимотео, — негромко начал Цуна, — но не повлечет ли это неблагоприятных последствий из-за нарушения баланса сил? В команде Варии будет два Хранителя Урагана, а у меня — два Дождя… 

Подавив непрошеную досаду — он должен был заметить это первым, — Хаято прицокнул языком от восхищения: за несколько лет, что они провели в Италии, Цуна набрался ума, и сейчас ему уже вполне по силам было сменить дона Тимотео. 

Тот лишь коротко усмехнулся. 

— Разумеется, повлечет. Вот и проверим, как вы справитесь. — Он приложил к договору печатный перстень с семейным вензелем, и лист бумаги вспыхнул ровным пламенем Неба. Договор был завершен. Дон Тимотео обернулся к ним с порога: — Постарайтесь никого не убить, мальчики. Новых заместителей будет нелегко найти. 

Цуна поднялся из глубокого мягкого кресла и встал напротив Хаято. 

— Удачи, — сказал он. 

«Прости, что так вышло», — говорили его глаза. 

— Неделя быстро пройдет, — неожиданно хрипло выговорил Хаято. — Вы и соскучиться не успеете, Десятый. И я вас не подведу, обещаю. 

Занзас и Сквало не сказали друг другу ни слова. 

Уже на выходе из кабинета малых совещаний их пути разошлись. Цуна свернул налево, к парадному выходу, а Занзас пошел прямо, и Хаято не оставалось ничего, кроме как идти за ним, пытаясь не отстать. Он оглянулся на Цуну, выхватил взглядом хищный оскал Сквало и сглотнул. Оцепенение, охватившее его в кабинете, постепенно отступало. 

Занзас шел не оглядываясь, будто ему было все равно, идет ли Хаято за ним. Внизу у бокового входа в особняк был припаркован спортивный «феррари». Сев за руль, Занзас кивнул Хаято на пассажирское место и, не успел тот захлопнуть дверцу, стартовал с третьей скорости. 

Вырулив на автостраду, Занзас наконец-то соизволил сказать: 

— Ты меня бесишь. 

Хаято продолжал хранить дипломатичное молчание, хотя горло уже царапало от желания выругаться или хотя бы покурить. 

— Сквало меня тоже бесил. 

Логично, хмыкнул Хаято про себя: как он и подозревал, в мировоззрении Занзаса люди делились на две категории: сам Занзас и все остальные. 

— Будешь мне мешать — прибью, — сообщил Занзас нейтральным тоном, другой человек на его месте так сказал бы «завтра будет ветрено», например. 

«Вот и поговорили», — вздохнул Хаято. Буддистское смирение Цуны, в общем-то, никогда не было ему особенно близко, но сейчас вариантов было два — либо, подставив Цуну, ввязаться в перепалку с Занзасом, либо терпеть. 

— Ясно, босс, — коротко кивнул он. 

Занзас удивленно поднял бровь и покосился на него. Машина тут же вильнула. 

«За дорогой следи, недоумок», — мысленно пожелал ему Хаято и принялся смотреть в окно. 

Интересно, как там Цуна? В первую минуту Хаято боялся, что Сквало его убьет, но думать так означало недооценивать Саваду Цунаеши. Надо будет вечером позвонить ему или Ямамото, ведь обмен заместителями не предполагал запрета на всякое общение между Вонголой и Варией, верно? 

 

Приняв решение, Хаято успокоился. Тихо рокоча мотором, «феррари» въехал на территорию базы Варии. 

— С возвращением, босс! По периметру все тихо, происшествий не бы… Босс? — застывший навытяжку у крыльца Леви проводил Занзаса недоуменным взглядом. «Ага, этот отвечает здесь за внешнюю безопасность», — автоматически отметил для себя Хаято. Занзас от души хлопнул автомобильной дверцей — так, что зазвенело в ушах, — и взбежал по лестнице, ни на кого не глядя. И бросив Хаято среди Варии без объяснений, на растерзание офицерам. 

— Опа, вонголыш, — озадаченно протянул Леви, заглянув в салон машины. — А капитан где? 

— Я за него, — буркнул Хаято и сглотнул. Запоздалое понимание обрушилось всей громадной тяжестью, захотелось стать очень-очень маленьким, желательно — вообще испариться. Только это был не выход, даже проигрышную партию нужно было доигрывать, и он обреченно усмехнулся: — Где тут у вас гостевые комнаты? 

Леви мгновенно окаменел, уставившись в пространство поверх крыши автомобиля. Будто Хаято и вправду испарился, как мечтал минуту назад. 

Мимолетно подумав, что в Вонголе и со Сквало такой фокус точно бы не прошел, Хаято длинно и неспешно выдохнул пару раз, успокаиваясь, взялся за ручку дверцы и вышел из машины навстречу неприятностям. Его ждала неделя в аду. 

Через час он обнаружил себя обсуждающим кадровую политику Вонголы с Луссурией за рюмкой чая. Действительно за рюмкой: разливая чай в коньячные бокалы, Луссурия между делом сообщил, что последний сервиз босс изволил разбить накануне вечером, а Сквало обещал заказать новый после того, как Занзас перед ним извинится. Хаято сидел с каменным лицом и мучительно соображал, куда же все-таки его угораздило попасть — на шоу уродов или в сумасшедший дом? В регулярных отчетах Вария представала в несколько ином свете. Головорезы — да, безжалостные маньяки — да, психи — несомненно. Придурки — вряд ли. 

Перед глазами Хаято, тихо свистнув, промелькнул знакомый ножичек. Бельфегор хмуро покосился на гостя и равнодушно протопал мимо. 

— У него… глаза видно, — только через минуту смог произнести Хаято. 

— Ну конечно, он же дома. 

В резиденции Варии Бельфегор носил свою корону на манер девчачьего ободка, придерживая им зачесанную назад челку. 

Еще через час Занзас спустился вниз, в общий зал. Выглядел он не очень: перья в прическе воинственно торчали во все стороны, но полосатый енотовый хвост будто полинял, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. 

— Будет буря… — одними губами произнес Луссурия и ловко задвинул бокалы в глубину бара. — Солнце вызывает огонь на себя, всем пройти в укрытие… — Через секунду он сложил губы «бантиком» и пританцовывающей походкой двинулся к Занзасу. 

— С дороги, — коротко скомандовал тот, за несколько шагов подойдя вплотную к Хаято. — Мой дом — мои правила, — прошипел Занзас ему в лицо, обдав терпким душным запахом виски. Хаято невольно подобрался и перенес вес тела вперед, чтобы в случае чего мгновенно вскочить. Динамит прожигал карман и очень хотел вылететь наружу и взорваться, желательно что-нибудь при этом разрушив. Хаято на всякий случай пообещал себе не бить первым. Только самооборона. 

Занзас стоял и молчал, придирчиво изучая его лицо. Хаято смотрел в ответ, не отводя взгляда, по спине липко и щекотно текла капля пота. Наконец, наглядевшись, Занзас отвернулся и смахнул с одной из полок здоровенную вазу. Звон осколков разлетелся, казалось, по всему особняку. 

— Общий сбор офицеров. Привыкай, это всегда так звучит, — краем рта шепнул Луссурия остолбеневшему Хаято. — Босс не любит тратить время на персональные приглашения. 

— Вот именно, — услышав последнюю фразу, Занзас повернулся к ним и хищно оскалился. — Запомни это на будущее, мусор, если оно у тебя будет. 

В зал постепенно подтягивались оставшиеся офицеры. Первым вбежал Леви и застыл у дверей, пожирая Занзаса преданным взглядом. Вслед за ним неспешно вошел Бельфегор, на ходу выдергивая из волос корону и позволяя челке снова упасть на лицо. Последним вплыл Маммон. Поджав губы недовольным уголком, он оглядел собравшихся и взлетел под потолок с видом «знать вас не знаю, идиоты». 

— Значит, так, — Занзас уселся в кресло, забросив ноги на подлокотник. Хаято почти услышал, как тот проглотил обращение, наверняка оскорбительное. — На ближайшую неделю у нас новый Хранитель Дождя. И Облака заодно. Будет совать нос куда не следует — разрешаю покалечить. Все. 

Вот сука!.. От возмущения у Хаято пропал голос. Ни одна живая душа, кроме Цуны, других Хранителей и Джаннини, не знала про его разработки системы C.A.I., основанной на пяти видах Пламени, так откуда же Занзас… Впрочем, да, знала половина Вонголы, чему тут удивляться. В конце концов, в семье друг от друга секретов быть не должно. 

Мысленно Хаято обругал себя за несообразительность. Занзас просто пользовался всей доступной информацией, и делал это более чем грамотно, хотя на первый взгляд по нему нельзя было так сказать. Определенно, Вария изо всех сил работала над своей репутацией, формируя у всех своеобразное о себе представление. И так же определенно, что самому Хаято эта неделя пойдет на пользу. 

— Босс, что со Сквало? — пропищал Маммон. 

 

— А что с ним? — холодно поинтересовался Занзас. 

— Ничего личного, босс. Я расцениваю его отсутствие как отпуск за свой счет, так? 

Занзас лениво кивнул. 

После обеда Хаято вспомнил, что собирался позвонить в Вонголу. Мрачновато обставленная комната рядом с главным залом подходила для этого идеально. Поколебавшись, он набрал Такеши. 

Тот отозвался после восьмого гудка. 

— Здорово, придурок, — ласково поприветствовал его Хаято. — Чего трубку не берешь? Кот из дома — мыши в пляс, да? 

— А ты мог бы и предупредить, что сваливаешь, — фыркнул Такеши, переводя дыхание, как после долгого бега. — Я, конечно, рад был сенсею и все такое, но тебе я был бы рад куда больше. 

Ревнивая тревога на миг шевельнулась в груди и снова улеглась. За несколько лет сложилось так, что ближе друга, чем Такеши, у Хаято не было, и сейчас было очень непривычно делить его внимание со Сквало. 

— Цуна сказал, что это у них с Занзасом какое-то идиотское наказание, чтобы прочувствовали свою беспомощность как лидеров, и обратно они поменяются вами только через неделю… Ерунда какая-то. 

Хаято согласился с Такеши, это действительно звучало как бред. Но бред, озвученный главой Вонголы, автоматически приравнивался к заповедям и должен был соблюдаться неукоснительно. 

— Как там Десятый? 

— А что ему сделается? — Такеши снова фыркнул. — Познакомил Сквало со всеми, попросил не обижать… Ну, ты же знаешь Цуну. И все, потом закрылся у себя в кабинете… опять. 

Легкое беспокойство в голосе Такеши невольно передалось Хаято. В начале года Кеко призналась Цуне, что пока не готова к длительным отношениям, и предпочитает сначала реализоваться как личность. Реализовываться она улетела в Бразилию — снимать документальные хроники о лесах Амазонки. После разрыва с ней Цуна частенько запирался в одиночестве. 

— А… А Сквало что? — с затаенной жадностью спросил Хаято. 

— Да ничего. Потренировались с ним сейчас, да он к себе ушел. Представляешь, Цуна предложил ему комнату Занзаса! 

Хаято хмыкнул. В малой резиденции вечно пустовала комната, как считалось, предназначенная для одного-единственного гостя, который в ней никогда не жил и не собирался. Значит, Сквало ее занял? Любопытно. 

— Сам-то как? 

— Нормально, — бодро ответил Хаято. — Примерно как человек, которого бросили в клетку со стаей сумасшедших горилл, очень, знаешь ли, познавательный опыт. Тимотео не дурак. 

— Понятно. — Такеши помолчал. — Если что… Ну, в общем, я на связи. Цуне пока лучше не звони, ему со Сквало туговато придется, но мне — в любое время. 

Нажав отбой, Хаято какое-то время сидел, тупо уставившись на мобильник в руке. Разговор вытряхнул из него все мысли и замел под ковер влажной метелочкой. Не оставляло странное ощущение, будто он упускает что-то важное. Хаято вскинул голову, оглядываясь в поисках пепельницы, не увидел ничего похожего и пошел искать ближайший балкон. 

Вечерний влажный воздух на пару с табачным дымом прочистил мозги. В словах Такеши имелся смысл. Это было бы очевидно с самого начала, не реши Хаято немного поупиваться собственным разочарованием: испытание предназначено Цуне и Занзасу, они со Сквало — лишь инструмент. Вместе с пониманием такой простой вещи пришло и спокойствие. Нужно было всего лишь не дать Занзасу победить в соревновании «кто лучший босс». Плевое дело. 

Неизвестно, сколько бы он простоял тут, куря сигарету за сигаретой, но в стекло за его спиной постучали. Хаято обернулся и чуть не сиганул с балкона через каменные перила: в окне маячила Бьянки. Желудок привычно дернулся в попытке свернуться внутрь себя, и только гигантским усилием Хаято сумел перевести взгляд на внутренний двор особняка. Бьянки здесь нечего делать, а значит, это была не она. 

Маммон просочился сквозь стекло. 

— Теряю хватку, — кисло произнес он, обращаясь к облаку табачного дыма. 

— Хорошая иллюзия, — Хаято вернул комплимент. — Я слушаю. Если ты хотел поговорить об оплате, не трудись, я лучше за свой счет. Неделю уж как-нибудь протяну. 

— И в мыслях не было, вот еще, — малявка запрокинул голову, сверля его взглядом из-под капюшона. — Босс велел проводить тебя в комнату. Чтобы ты не заблудился по дороге. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Занзас так заботится о подчиненных. 

— Вот и не думай. Да, и не зови его по имени, пока ты в штате, он для тебя — «босс». 

«А Цуна скорее помер бы, чем согласился на подобный официоз», — хмыкнул Хаято про себя. 

Сочтя свою миссию выполненной, Маммон распахнул балконную дверь и влетел обратно в комнату, не заботясь о том, следует ли Хаято за ним. И тот последовал, больше ничего не оставалось. Не жить же всю неделю в главном зале. 

Он бездумно шагал за Маммоном. Руки и ноги налились свинцом, под веки будто насыпали острого колючего песка, и не было сил даже на то, чтобы ослабить узел галстука. 

— Ты куда его ведешь, малявка, тут моя территория начинается, — хихикнули из-за поворота, а потом Бельфегор вышел им навстречу. Хаято резко затормозил — и вовремя: приглядевшись, он заметил натянутые поперек коридора лески. 

— Не мешай. Твои розыгрыши сейчас неуместны. 

— Мои-и-и? — голос Бельфегора приобрел опасную тональность. — Значит, тебе с ним можно развлекаться, а мне нет? 

Маммон попытался принять вид оскорбленной невинности. 

— Я расстроюсь, учти. Очень расстроюсь, — сообщил Бельфегор. Хаято счел бы эту угрозу смехотворной, если бы знал Бельфегора чуть хуже. 

— Кхм, — сказал он, нарушая молчание. Маммон с Бельфегором синхронно повернулись к нему, и Хаято чуть не пожалел, что прервал их игру в гляделки. — Давайте вы просто покажете мне, куда идти, а я сам доберусь? Не хочу вам мешать. 

— Туда, — так же синхронно они показали в разные стороны. 

— Ясно. Спасибо. Вы мне очень помогли. 

Он развернулся и пошел примерно туда, откуда они с Маммоном только что пришли. 

 

Спиной он чувствовал два настороженных внимательных взгляда и невольно ждал ножа или еще какого сюрприза, но обошлось. 

На пороге главного зала он столкнулся с хмурым Занзасом. 

— И где, блядь, тебя носит? — тот подошел к бару и, поколебавшись, выбрал одну из бутылок. 

— О, твои подчиненные устроили мне ужасно занимательную экскурсию по резиденции, — поднапрягшись, Хаято выдал самую раздражающую улыбку из арсенала Ямамото. 

— Спать будешь в комнате Сквало, пошли. Утром ты мне понадобишься, — Занзас даже не посмотрел на него. 

Огромные напольные часы пробили трижды. И правда, экскурсия слегка подзатянулась. 

Едва Хаято опустил голову на подушку, в стену заколотили. Мельком подумалось, что если Занзас делает так постоянно, то Сквало вообще еще образец сдержанности, самому Хаято захотелось кого-нибудь убить. Стук не прекращался. По крайней мере, Сквало с этой минуты стал немного понятнее, и Будда бы взбесился от такого грохота. 

Набросив на себя висевший на стуле черный халат с пурпурными лотосами («а Сквало-то тот еще эстет, оказывается», — отметил мысленно Хаято) и путаясь в длинноватом подоле, он потопал в соседнюю комнату, собираясь высказать Занзасу все, что о нем думает, и гори оно потом синим пламенем. 

— Окно закрой, дует, — скомандовал тот с кровати. Он лежал на покрывале, даже не потрудившись разуться. — Да, и сапоги с меня сними. 

— Разбежался, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Хаято, чувствуя, будто шагает с обрыва в пропасть. — Я тебе не Сквало. 

Занзас недобро прищурился, темные глаза на миг сверкнули ало-золотым всполохом. 

— Вот как? Ну ладно. Тогда свободен. 

Хаято тщательно закрыл за собой дверь. 

 

Утро было добрым и солнечным. Хаято подскочил, едва начало светать, будто и не было бессонной ночи, полной стрессов. Прислушался: за стеной было тихо. 

— Утречка, Вонгола, — бодро поприветствовал его Луссурия, когда Хаято, отчаянно зевая, спустился в кухню, ориентируясь на запах кофе. — Как спалось? 

— Как у Христа в ладошках, — невольно огрызнулся он и прикусил язык. Из офицеров Луссурия пока что относился к нему доброжелательнее всех, и ругаться с ним пока не стоило. Хотя, конечно, всегда следовало держать в уме, кто он такой, и не доверять понапрасну. 

— Ты рано встал, обычно здесь только я в такую рань поднимаюсь, остальные-то, хм, только частично. 

Хаято абсолютно безмятежно глянул в темные очки Луссурии. Тот хмыкнул и отвернулся. 

— Кофе хочешь? Не отравлю, не бойся. 

— Хочу, — Хаято решительно протянул руку за кружкой. От нее пахло детством: горячий терпко-сладкий пар ласкал обоняние ароматом корицы и перца. — М-м-м, вкусно, спасибо. 

Луссурия польщенно улыбнулся и сел за стол напротив Хаято, подперев подбородок кулаком. 

— Ну, рассказывай. 

Хаято вопросительно вскинул брови. 

— Что думаешь о Варии после вчерашнего? 

— А вчера что-то было? 

Луссурия не ответил. Из-за очков его глаз нельзя было разглядеть, и именно поэтому Хаято вдруг понял. 

— Ты тут отвечаешь за информацию. 

— Есть грешок, — казалось, Луссурия совсем не удивился его догадке, и Хаято продолжил. 

— На Леви — внешняя безопасность, Маммон — казначей, а Бельфегор… Погоди, не подсказывай, — он потер виски. — Вы же не заставляете его планировать миссии? 

— Только иногда, — Луссурия усмехнулся и неуловимо стал похож на Джоконду — мускулистую Джоконду с пестрым ирокезом и в розовом боа. — И все их потом корректирует Занзас. Обычно Бельфегор занимается тайными операциями. 

— Ясно, — Хаято залпом допил кофе и запустил обе руки в волосы: господи боже, и это — Вария? — Ладно, тогда скажи, чем у вас занимался Хранитель Обла… О нет, его у вас никогда не было. Гола Моска — это же смешно. То есть, не смешно, и я вам сочувству… — он осекся на полуслове, вдруг поняв, что собственный язык сейчас заведет его в такие дебри, выбираться из которых будет очень тяжело. 

— Хранитель Облака отвечал за вооружение. До тех пор, пока не помер, подорвавшись на собственной гранате, — беззаботным тоном сказал Луссурия. — А Сквало занимался всем остальным. Повезло тебе, Вонгола, что ты тут всего на неделю. 

Хаято нечленораздельно выругался. 

Раздался звон разбитого стекла. Судя по громкости, в стену ухнули сразу сервиз. 

Луссурия скорбно закатил глаза, пробормотав: 

— Основная статья расходов Варии — посуда, кому рассказать, не поверят. На Маммона скоро перестанет действовать моя созидающая энергия Солнца, а от Сквало успокаивающего Дождя не дождаться… Пошли, Вонгола, босс ждать не любит. 

Утреннее совещание на удивление оказалось очень похожим на подобные совещания в Вонголе. Разве что на месте Цуны сидел некто, больше похожий на… ну да, на Занзаса, в Вонголе ему аналогов не было. Коротко и четко он раздал задания, озвучил примерный график на неделю: тренировки, переговоры, снова переговоры, контрольные обходы подотчетных Вонголе перекупщиков… Хаято слушал внимательно, но не мог найти ничего, к чему можно было бы прицепиться, ни одной ошибки, на которую можно указать. Занзас был мудаком, но хорошим руководителем, и возможно, попади Вонгола в его руки, хуже бы от этого семье не стало. 

Хаято тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Собрание закончилось неожиданно быстро, все деловито куда-то рассосались в мгновение ока. 

— Задержись-ка, мусор, — окликнул его Занзас с порога. Хаято вздохнул — терпение и милосердие, господи, я немногого прошу, — и повернулся к нему. 

— Да. 

— Ты молчал. 

— Я был согласен. 

— Да неужели, — Занзас фыркнул. — Когда ты молчишь — тебя нет, а значит, ты бесполезен. Запомни. 

— Понял. 

Хаято говорил ровно, точно зная, что стоит дать волю гневу, бушевавшему внутри, все закончится в тот же миг. И Цуна… Он подведет его, ведь босс очень во многом зависит от своей правой руки. 

Летящий в него предмет он заметил в последний момент. На то, чтобы выхватить шашку и поджечь ее, ушла секунда. В следующую пол оказался засыпан стеклянными крошками, а они с Занзасом — равномерно забрызганы прозрачно-коричневой жидкостью. 

— Виски с утра плохо отразится на репутации босса Варии, — заметил Хаято, слизнув одну каплю, и вышел из кабинета. — Приятного дня. 

Он не оглядывался, но знал, что Занзас неподвижно сидит в своем кресле и не выглядит потрясенным только потому, что босс Варии не должен так выглядеть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Однако Хаято всерьез опасался, что как только Занзас справится с этим потрясением, пристрелит его на месте. Спускаясь по лестнице, он услышал довольный хохот. 

— Он псих, — жаловался Хаято другу чуть позже. — Они все тут психи, и кажется, это заразно. 

— Ничего, — философски утешил его Такеши. — У нас Сквало сегодня чуть не разнес всю резиденцию. Очищающий и успокаивающий, мать его, дождь. Хорошо, малышка Хром догадалась призвать Мукуро, и дальше Сквало разваливал замок уже в своем воображении. 

Оба вздохнули. 

— Зато потом я кое-что придумал. Завтра посмотришь на Сквало и расскажешь о впечатлениях, — заговорщицким тоном продолжил Такеши. У Хаято сердце ухнуло в пятки. 

— Ч-что ты задумал, придурок? — хрипло спросил он. Год от года шутки Такеши становились все изощреннее, и Хаято не был уверен, что ему это нравится. Над своими Такеши не шутил, но… 

— Да нет, не пугайся, все в норме. Так, хочу предложить ему поспорить. 

— И на что же? — против воли заинтересовался Хаято. 

— Ну, я пока не решил. Но ты все равно смотри на него завтра внимательно. 

Хаято испытал непреодолимое желание побиться затылком о какую-нибудь стену. Такеши отключился, и только потом Хаято сообразил: завтра будет крупная встреча между самыми влиятельными семьями итальянской мафии и их русскими коллегами. На которой Вонгола обязана была предстать единой. И о которой Занзас не заикнулся ни словом. 

Взлетев по лестнице, Хаято уже сунул руку в карман, чтобы швырнуть динамитную шашку в дверь кабинета Занзаса и рявкнуть на того, как вдруг остановился. Для полного сходства со Сквало ему сейчас не хватало разве что длинных волос и меча-протеза. Это был недопустимый паттерн поведения. Он должен доказать, что компетентнее Сквало. 

Хаято перевел дух и вежливо постучал. 

В кабинете было пусто. 

Занзаса не оказалось нигде, хотя Хаято прочесал всю резиденцию сверху донизу — и, кстати, без сопровождения Маммона он справился с этим достаточно быстро. 

— Его не будет до завтра, — Бельфегор возник за плечом неожиданно. Широченная чеширская улыбка вызывала желание воткнуть в нее пару шашек, поджечь и посмотреть, что получится. Хаято мысленно сосчитал до десяти, потом до двадцати и спросил: 

— Откуда знаешь? 

— Все знают. Ой, прости, ты же здесь только со вчерашнего дня, тебя не предупредили. 

— Кхм. Бельфегор, — Хаято медленно вдохнул, отыскивая в глубине себя успокаивающее и очищающее пламя Дождя, получилось не сразу. — Мы сейчас в одной лодке, так что просто СКАЖИ МНЕ, ГДЕ ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ УБЛЮДОК! 

Виртуальный Сквало в его голове отвесил ему издевательский поклон. 

Бельфегор посмотрел на Хаято, кажется, с жалостью, но все-таки соизволил ответить: 

— У Тимотео. 

— И почему я об этом не знаю, как его, прости господи, временная правая рука? 

На это Бельфегор отвечать не стал, просто пожав плечами. 

 

— А, ну да, извини, я забыл, что ты не по части информации, — хмуро кивнул Хаято. И пошел искать Луссурию. 

Тот нашелся в оранжерее во внутреннем дворе особняка. До того, как шагнул в жаркое помещение со стеклянной крышей, Хаято и представить не мог, что в Варии выращивают цветы. 

— Здесь очень хорошо прятать неудобные трупы, — сказал Луссурия, не оборачиваясь. Хаято сбился с шага. — Шучу, конечно. А может, и нет. Что теперь, Вонгола? Знаешь, чтобы успевать за боссом, тебе надо научиться быстро бегать. Примерно как Сквало. 

— Кстати, о нем, — Хаято постарался придать голосу должную нейтральную беспечность. — Из-за чего они так друг друга не выносят? 

Луссурия вздернул брови и приложил палец к губам. 

— Ничего не вижу, ничего не знаю, — почти пропел он и задрал голову, уставившись на солнце. Оно подходило к зениту, и сейчас вовсю светило сквозь крышу. — Но птички щебечут, что кое-кто переборщил с преданностью. Думай, Вонгола, ты же умница. 

— Спасибо. 

Думать Хаято пошел в подвальный тир, который приметил, пока искал Занзаса. Резиденция Варии, как чертова ТАРДИС из дурацкого сериала, была больше внутри, чем снаружи. 

Если верить Луссурии, получалось, что Сквало оказался слишком предан Занзасу, и того это напрягало. С какой-то стороны Хаято понимал Занзаса: тут и к черту послать неловко, и терпеть тяжело, когда кто-то берет и складывает к твоим ногам свою жизнь. Еще тяжелее это, когда ты со своей-то не разобрался, что делать. Под конец размышлений, достреливая третью обойму, Хаято уже от души сочувствовал и Занзасу, и Сквало. Вот уж, действительно, выверт судьбы. 

Вернувшийся за полночь Занзас как ни в чем не бывало грохнул вазу об пол. Хаято привычно уже отметил скорбную мину на лице Луссурии и не менее скорбную — на личике Маммона. Собственные же уши Хаято давно капитулировали в этой выставке децибел. Он решил, что на следующей неделе отложит разработку системы C.A.I. и подключит Джаннини к изобретению интеллектуальных берушей, которые по колебаниям воздуха предсказывали бы звуковые возмущения и защищали бы владельца от неожиданного грохота. 

Когда офицеры собрались, Занзас озвучил очередные планы. 

— Завтра старик проводит дурацкий прием, гости — не хуи с горы, а русская мафия. Со мной пойдет Луссурия, остальным сутки увольнения. 

— Что?! — Хаято так и подкинуло на месте. Занзас заинтересованно вздернул бровь, другие недоуменно покосились на неожиданный источник шума. Хаято, чувствуя, что его несет, и не желая этому противиться, открыл рот. 

Спустя пять минут пламенной речи Занзас откровенно хохотал, Луссурия с умилением прижимал руки к груди («Совсем как в старые добрые времена!» — шептал он непонятно кому), а виртуальный Сквало в голове Хаято бурно аплодировал ему стоя. 

— Убедил, убедил, — махнул рукой Занзас, отсмеявшись. 

Хаято стоял, сжимая кулаки и хватая воздух ртом. Луссурия обменялся многозначительным взглядом со своим отражением в оконном стекле и бесшумно поднялся с места, потянув за собой Бельфегора. Маммон, непрерывно подхихикивая в кулак, вылетел следом. 

Занзас взвесил в руке пустой стакан и без предупреждения швырнул его в Хаято, метя в голову. В ответ раздался деликатный взрыв, и узорчатый ковер опять засыпало осколками. 

— Не истери, мусор. Надо же было тебя как-то расшевелить. 

Хаято проглотил первые несколько ответов. 

— Мудак ты, — тихо выдохнул он и полез за сигаретами. 

— А то как же, — самодовольно усмехнулся тот. — Вали наружу дымить, мне тут вонища не нужна. 

На следующий день Занзас без стука вошел в комнату к Хаято. Тот как раз стоял перед зеркалом, завязывая двойной виндзорский узел. Шелковая полоска ткани скользила, никак не даваясь в руки. Занзас прислонился плечом к стене, наблюдая.

— Тьфу, молодежь. Дай-ка сюда, — бесцеремонно развернув Хаято лицом к себе, он сноровисто принялся завязывать на нем галстук, спокойно пояснив в ответ на непонимающий взгляд: — В свое время старик научил меня вязать все подряд, от галстуков до удавок. Тогда я еще верил, что стану его наследником. 

Закончив, он шагнул назад, и Хаято как можно незаметнее перевел дух. 

— Ну что, готов, Правая Ручка? 

— Убью, — совершенно спокойно сказал Хаято, и Занзас радостно хмыкнул, будто тот дал правильный отзыв на пароль. 

В машине он спросил: 

— Что скажешь о сегодняшних гостях? 

Хаято помолчал, раздираемый на части преданностью Цуне и честностью. Наконец второе пересилило. 

— Они русские. 

— Гениально. 

— Нет, я о другом, — Хаято начал говорить, с каждым словом забывая, где находится и кто его слушает, мысленно уже оказавшись перед огромной аудиторией: — Будь на твоем месте Цуна, он бы сказал, что надо быть выше национальных стереотипов и принимать каждого человека, в первую очередь, как личность. У него очень, хм, гуманистический характер. 

— Знаю, — буркнул Занзас, не отрывая взгляда от серой ленты шоссе. 

— Ну и вот. А с мафией — русской мафией — весь этот гуманизм не работает. У них самих в большинстве случаев очень стереотипное мышление, и для общения с ними пригодилась бы стратегия доброжелательной агрессии. Но не представляю, откуда Цуна найдет ее в себе, он — не ты, — со вздохом заключил Хаято и закашлялся. Короткая, но бурная речь высушила горло. 

— Ясно, — Занзас протянул руку и открыл перед Хаято бардачок, в котором поверх пары пистолетов лежала маленькая бутылочка «Тавины». Хаято благодарно скрутил пробку и отхлебнул. — Значит, ты предлагаешь переть вперед, а дальше видно будет? 

— Ну… Э-э-э… В принципе, да, — не без содрогания согласился Хаято. Слова Занзаса все упрощали, низводили до примитивных схем, но возможно, в этом случае только такие схемы и сработали бы. 

— Сквало предложил бы мне то же самое. Наверное. 

Минералка брызнула у Хаято из носа. А Занзас продолжил: 

— А что, может, останешься в Варии? Мне пригодится такой головастик, как ты, место Облака у нас вакантно. 

Хаято порадовался, что уже подавился минералкой. 

Когда они с Занзасом въехали во двор резиденции Вонголы, все, кроме самого хозяина дома, уже собрались. Хаято окинул банкетный зал цепким взглядом, на всякий случай заранее прикидывая возможные пути отступления. От русской мафии было три представителя, плюс пятеро незнакомых мордоворотов подпирали стену. «Телохранители», — решил Хаято. Итого их было восемь против четверых. 

Рядом с Цуной спиной к двери стояла блондинка, чья змеящаяся вдоль спины коса показалась Хаято странно знакомой. Занзас сдавленно хмыкнул. Блондинка обернулась, и в суженных серых глазах Сквало Хаято прочел обещание смерти, скорой и мучительной. 

— Ничего не говори, — прошипел тот подошедшему Занзасу. 

Русские с вежливым любопытством наблюдали. Цуна легко улыбнулся им, разряжая обстановку: 

— Выпьете что-нибудь, господа? 

Хрупкая девица из ЦЕДЕФ, которую Хаято сразу и не заметил, перевела одному из русских его предложение. Тот кивнул. 

— Приношу извинения, если заставил вас ждать, — дон Тимотео степенно сошел по лестнице. — Возраст берет свое. Но к счастью, у меня есть, на кого опереться. 

Переглянувшись, Занзас и Цуна синхронно усмехнулись. 

— Прошу в мой кабинет, — дон Тимотео величественно взмахнул рукой, приглашая русских следовать за собой. Цуна и Занзас замкнули шествие, а все заместители остались в банкетном зале. 

Хаято исподтишка продолжал разглядывать Сквало. Того как подменили: стильный деловой костюм, заплетенные в косу волосы, даже меча на протезе не было. И вообще выглядел он неприлично посвежевшим — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы не пытались посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Прошу прощения, я на минуту, — не выдержал Хаято и сбежал в туалет. 

В роскошно обставленной туалетной комнате он кое-как набрал номер Такеши. 

— Мать твою, как тебе это удалось?! — рявкнул он вместо приветствия. 

— А, ты его уже увидел, — тот, кажется, совершенно не удивился. — Я скажу, но обещай, что не будешь ржать. 

— Ну. 

— Хаято. 

— Обещаю. Так что? 

— Мы поспорили, что он не сможет стать идеальным заместителем для Цуны. 

— О господи, — ноги разом отказали Хаято, и он опустился на стоявший в углу кожаный пуфик. — Но на что? 

— Джаннини пообещал ему прототип Коробочки Посмертной Воли вне очереди. 

— И ты воспользовался? Бессердечный. 

— Есть немного. 

— А если бы он проиграл? 

— Я бы предпочел оставить это в секрете. 

— Ямамото Такеши, вот у меня от тебя секретов нет. 

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, но прости, я все равно не скажу. 

— А если я догадаюсь? 

Трубка помолчала. Хаято поудобнее устроился на пуфе и вытащил из кармана пачку и зажигалку. Времени оставалось ровно на одну сигарету, и за это время он рассчитывал расколоть Такеши. 

— Он должен этого не хотеть очень сильно, — Хаято принялся рассуждать вслух. — Ты что, пообещал его победить раз и навсегда? Или сместить с поста капитана Варии? Убить Занзаса? Убить себя? 

— Не так круто, но близко к тексту. А тебе не пора? 

— О, меня изгоняют, — Хаято фыркнул. Ему здорово не хватало таких вот дружеских перепалок, когда можно было нести любую чушь без опасений встретить непонимающий взгляд. — Ну до связи тогда. — Хаято загасил окурок в пальмовой кадке. 

Два часа спустя боссы все еще беседовали. Хаято будто невзначай подошел к Сквало и, глядя мимо него, произнес: 

— Хорошо выглядишь. 

— Лучше заткнись, — ласково посоветовал тот. 

— А что ты проиграешь, если проспоришь Ямамото? 

— Я сказал, заткнись. 

— А все-таки? 

Сквало небрежно размял руки. 

— От любопытства кошка сдохла. Не твое дело, придурок. 

Хаято посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. 

Русские, лениво отщипывавшие виноград с огромного блюда, немного оживились. Хаято невозмутимо отсалютовал им бокалом минералки. 

Прошло еще два часа. Хаято снова ретировался в туалет с телефоном и сигаретами. 

— Сквало не признался, да? — сказал Такеши вместо «Алло». 

— Нет, но ты же не думал, что я так просто отстану? Колись. 

Такеши помолчал перед тем, как признаться: 

— Я пообещал ему, что завяжу с фехтованием. Совсем. 

— Ты? — Хаято не поверил ушам. — Ты же не сможешь, я тебя знаю! 

— И он знает. Но еще он знает, что я слов на ветер не бросаю, так что ему некуда было деваться. 

— Господи. Ты псих. Вы оба психи. 

— Ага, — согласилась трубка и разразилась короткими гудками. 

Вернувшись, Хаято с интересом уставился на Сквало. Тот стоял неподвижно, стиснув зубы так, что Хаято казалось, будто он слышит, как они скрежещут. Наконец двери кабинета распахнулись, выпустив наружу шестерых человек в облаке крепкого запаха перегара. Телохранители кинулись к своим хозяевам, Хаято и Сквало, чуть помедлив, тоже. 

Дон Тимотео несколько нетвердо опирался на свою палку: 

— Синьор Савада останется у меня до утра. Вы, господа, тоже можете, если угодно, воспользоваться моим гостеприимством. 

Занзас фыркнул и толкнул плечом Сквало, пройдя мимо. 

— Идем, мусор. 

Тот вскинулся было, но Занзас опустил тяжелую руку на плечи Хаято. Он оглянулся на Сквало — тот стоял, неотрывно глядя на них. 

— Идем-идем. У твоего Савады сейчас отличная нянька, не ссы. 

Выйдя из особняка, Занзас остановился перед «феррари» и, покопавшись в кармане, бросил Хаято ключи. 

— Домой. Медленно. 

Хаято пожал плечами. Не было смысла возмущаться, все, что он мог прямо сейчас — только плыть по течению. 

Мотор ласково, масляно фыркнул, и Хаято тронулся с места — медленно и аккуратно. 

Когда резиденция Вонголы скрылась за поворотом, он достал сигареты, мельком покосившись на развалившегося на соседнем сиденье Занзаса. Тот вроде бы дремал. 

— Дай-ка затянуться твоей дрянью, — хрипло сказал он, когда Гокудера спалил сигарету наполовину. И тут же, не дожидаясь реакции, протянул руку и ловко выдернул сигарету у него изо рта. Втянул в себя сразу четверть — уголек разгорелся чуть не добела — и довольно крякнул: — А хорошо. 

Хаято промолчал. 

Занзас вернул ему сигарету, и он неосознанно сунул ее в рот, затянулся. Фильтр хранил легкий привкус алкоголя и был теплым и влажным от губ Занзаса. «Господи боже, сколько же они вшестером выпили? И каково сейчас после этого всего Цуне?» — мелькнула торопливая и, чего уж там, неуместная мысль. 

— Слушай, мусор, — сказал Занзас после паузы неожиданно трезвым голосом, Хаято даже притормозил от удивления. — Кто для тебя твой вонголыш? 

Хаято вздохнул, стукнувшись затылком о подголовник. Меньше всего ему хотелось говорить с пьяным Занзасом, сидя за рулем его автомобиля. 

— Во-первых, меня зовут Хаято, во-вторых, Цуна — это Цуна, а не «вонголыш», и в-третьих, тебя, Занзас, это не касается. Да, и в-четвертых. Скорее всего, ты не поймешь. 

— Отклонить. Повторяю вопрос. 

Хаято глянул по сторонам: они ехали по редкому участку ровной дороги мимо виноградников, спереди и сзади были холмы. Хаято съехал на обочину и заглушил мотор, остановившись под оливковым деревом. 

— Цуна — мой друг. Конечно, он мой босс, я за ним в огонь и воду, и все такое, но в первую очередь мы все-таки друзья. 

— А, — без выражения протянул Занзас. В вечернем сумраке казалось, будто его глаза горят закатным пламенем. 

— А еще, — Хаято откинулся на спинку сиденья, прикурив очередную сигарету, — наши с ним отношения равноправны. Если я веду себя как мудак, он без проблем настучит мне по башке, но и наоборот тоже может быть. И в такие моменты насрать, кто чей босс. 

Было что-то странное, даже сюрреалистичное в этом разговоре, но Хаято решил, что оба они, и Занзас, и сам он, давно уже взрослые люди, чтобы до сих пор припоминать друг другу давние обидки. 

— А, значит, невесты вас бросили не из-за того, что застали в одной постели? 

— Блядь, какие, в жопу, невесты? — только и смог выдавить Хаято. — Какая су… А, стоп, понял, какая. Нет, Занзас, Луссурию неверно информировали. И кстати, Миура Хару сроду не была моей невестой. У меня несколько другие предпочтения. 

Он запнулся, покосившись на Занзаса. Тот сидел, прикрыв глаза, и, кажется, не вслушивался. На всякий случай Хаято решил отговориться тем, что ему нравятся блондинки с тонкими талиями и пухлыми алыми губами, но не успел: Занзас дернул его на себя и схватил в объятия. Хаято рванулся назад, одновременно с этим метя Занзасу кулаком в челюсть, но тот перехватил его руку на полпути, дернул снова, еще ближе, еще теснее, и Хаято сдался. Проще было голыми руками заставить танк свернуть, чем отбиться от Занзаса. Особенно если учесть, что и отбиваться-то не очень хотелось. Хаято уткнулся носом в пушистый енотовый хвост: мех насквозь пропах алкоголем и Занзасом, и немного табачным дымом, и Хаято повело от запаха. Так, наверное, и пьянеют, не беря ни капли в рот. 

Занзас приподнял его лицо за подбородок, мутный горячий взгляд словно прожигал дыры в черепе, влажно блестели зубы между темными приоткрытыми губами… Хаято потянулся к ним сам. 

Было очень легко. Не разрывая поцелуя, Занзас протянул руку и выдернул из замка ключ зажигания, бросил куда-то — не важно, куда, потом найдут. Нажал кнопку на сиденье, и оно сдвинулось, откидывая спинку. Через опущенное боковое стекло в салон втекал прохладный уже воздух, немного остужая и освежая раскаленные головы. Все казалось естественным, органичным, будто происходило не в первый, а в тысячу первый раз. 

Пуговицы пиджака Хаято будто сами выскользнули из петель под пальцами Занзаса. Оседлав его бедра, Хаято чувствовал промежностью горячий твердый член, натянувший узкие кожаные брюки. Хаято слизнул каплю пота, стекающую по шее, щетина чуть царапнула язык — на вкус Занзас был горько-соленым, как Средиземное море, плескавшееся в каком-то часе езды отсюда. В ответ Занзас чувствительно щипнул его сосок через тонкую ткань рубашки, Хаято прошило краткой вспышкой болезненного удовольствия. 

— Вставь мне, — хрипло сказал Занзас, и у Хаято от неожиданности дернулась рука. Енотовый хвост остался в пальцах. 

— Э, — не нашелся он с ответом, на голову будто опрокинули ведро ледяной воды. А Занзас смотрел пьяно и жарко, хмель и похоть в его взгляде смешивались с пламенем Ярости. Хаято сглотнул, осторожно, даже бережно касаясь его груди, другой рукой он безотчетно теребил трофейный пушистый хвост. 

Взгляд Занзаса сместился, и он недоуменно нахмурился. 

— Ты оторвал мой хвост? — как-то беспомощно спросил он, а потом коротко, без замаха ударил. Хаято инстинктивно дернулся влево, толкнул дверцу и кубарем выкатился на землю. Занзас рванулся следом, и несколько минут они увлеченно друг друга мутузили. 

Потом Занзас фыркнул раз, другой, заржал в голос, и нельзя было не присоединиться к этому смеху. В кроне оливы дрогнула ветка, хлопнули крылья, и вспугнутая птица с недовольным криком полетела прочь. 

— Ты ебнутый, знаешь? 

— Кто бы говорил, — Хаято замер, лежа на Занзасе. Его темные глаза были близко-близко, и в них плясали золотые искры пламени. Хаято тихо, легко коснулся его губ, обведя языком контур, прочертил линию вдоль кадыка, к ключицам… И время вновь сорвалось с места, они снова катались по земле, на этот раз избавляя друг друга от одежды. 

Лежа на спине, Занзас подхватил себя под колени и развел ноги в стороны, раскрываясь перед Хаято как можно шире, бесстыдно предлагая себя. Сердце толкнулось в горло и рухнуло вниз, член отозвался почти болезненным возбуждением. 

 

Тяжелые, большие яйца Занзаса удобно легли в ладонь. Хаято покачал их на весу, легонько оттянул, прижал к толстому члену и на пробу провел пальцем по заросшей жесткими волосками промежности. Занзас отозвался сдавленным шипением. 

— Давай уже. 

Хаято плюнул себе на пальцы, с силой растер слюну между его ягодиц и прижался головкой к горячему напряженному анусу. Надавил, втискивая член, будто в тесную перчатку, замер на мгновение, пережидая вспышку под веками: слишком тяжело было не кончить прямо сейчас. 

Толчок, другой. Пока медленно, примериваясь, подбирая темп. Занзас втянул в себя воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Хаято не видел его лица в сгустившихся сумерках, все пять чувств свелись к осязанию. Колени скользили по холодной траве, где-то за плечом на фоне темного неба выделялся еще более темный силуэт «феррари», и весь мир Хаято сконцентрировался сейчас на этом клочке земли, и не было никого на мили и мили вокруг, и сумеречное небо накрыло их с Занзасом огромным синим колпаком тишины. 

А потом тишина взорвалась миллиардом ослепительно-рыжих осколков, осыпалась битым стеклом, и Хаято обессиленно упал на Занзаса. Тот лежал неподвижно, только бока ходили ходуном, как у загнанной лошади, и под животом Хаято ощутил липкую лужицу. 

В горле запершило. 

Скатившись с Занзаса, он пошарил по земле, выудил из кармана пиджака помятую пачку, прикурил разом две сигареты и вернулся. 

Занзас не сказал «Спасибо за заботу», не сказал «А теперь проваливай, мусор». Вообще ничего не сказал. Просто лежал, подложив руку под голову, смотрел на появляющиеся в небе звезды и курил. 

Яркий огонек то разгорался, освещая его лицо рыжеватыми отсветами, то почти гас. Хаято сидел рядом, скрестив руки на коленях, его собственная сигарета тлела, столбик пепла все рос, а он любовался Занзасом и не мог отвести взгляд, очнулся, только когда уголек обжег пальцы и запахло паленым фильтром. 

— Да блядь. 

Занзас поднял голову и посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Повторяю свое предложение, — сказал он. — Как насчет места в Варии, Гокудера Хаято? 

Хаято затушил окурок о землю и встал. Под босую ступню попало что-то маленькое и мягкое, будто он наступил на хомяка. Хаято нагнулся и поднял енотовый хвост, сжимая его в руке, беспомощно глянул по сторонам. Виноградники хранили молчание. 

— Оставь себе, если хочешь, — Занзас вскочил, подобрал с земли одежду и, сунув Хаято его штаны, похлопал по плечу. Хаято забрал их автоматически и уставился, будто видел впервые. Мысли разбегались пьяными кроликами. 

 

Хаято смотрел на неровную кромку холмов, подсвеченную слабым желтым сиянием. Там, за ними, было море, а за морем — Италия, а он стоял на краю Сицилии и чувствовал себя буридановым ослом. Рядом с Занзасом было действительно легко, будто Хаято попал наконец на свое место. Но провести остаток жизни в Варии, полной психов, и самому, скорее всего, стать таким же, предать Цуну и Вонголу? Или… Или остаться, плюнув на все, а друзья — на то и друзья, чтобы понять? Такеши бы точно понял и принял. А остальные? Тяжело выбирать между правильным и правильным. 

Одевшись, Занзас сел на пассажирское место. Подумав, нагнулся, пошарил по полу и швырнул в Хаято ключи: 

— Я пока не тороплю с ответом. У тебя еще четыре дня, подумай. Но предлагать в третий раз не стану. 

Хаято кивнул ему и сел за руль, повернул ключ зажигания в замке. Мотор, тихо фыркнув, ровно загудел, негромкий звук растекся по темной дороге, подсвеченной фарами. Над холмами медленно всходила огромная, желтая, как масло, луна.


End file.
